


Misery Loves Company

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Misery Loves Company

You were nice and warm in your bed, fast asleep when you were woken by the sound of someone repeatedly banging on your front door. You tried to ignore it, burying your head under the pillow, but the knocking wouldn’t stop.

“This had better be fucking life or death,” you groaned, finally giving up.

You threw the blanket off of yourself, slid out of bed and thumped down the stairs.

“Alright, alright, I get the fucking picture. Hang on. I’m coming,” you called out, shuffling to the door.

The knocking continued.

“Alright. Fucking hell. What do you want?” you opened the door.

Stood in front of you was your soaking wet boyfriend, Jimmy.

“Jimmy,” you sighed, stepping out of the way so he could come in out of the rain. “Why are you here, it’s like three in the morning.”

“I need ya help,” he said.

“What did you do this time?” you asked, crossing your arms across your chest.

“What? No, nothing like that. It’s just that… I’ve had this crazy thought and I really need to know whether it’s a good idea or not.”

“And you just had to do it at 3am?”

“Yeah, because if I don’t do it soon, I might never do it.”

You sighed and flopped on the couch. He was always doing this. He’d get some crazy idea for a match or a promo in his head and come bounce the idea off you before he went to the bosses and did it… Or think of something else with your help.

“That’s what I’m here for. Love, support, and a little bit of encouragement for bad ideas,” you chuckled. “Come here and tell me this latest crazy idea.”

Jimmy suddenly seemed a little nervous and began pacing around the room, rubbing his hands together. You started to get a little nervous as you watched him pace.

“We’ve been together for a while, yeah?” he said.

“6 years Jimmy. You’d think you’d remember that by now,” you sighed, shaking your head.

“I know. You know I love ya, right?” he asked.

“Of course I do,” you replied, starting to get confused. “Jimmy, what are you getting at?”

“Move in with me?” he suddenly blurted out.

“What?”

“Move in with me,” he said again, sitting next to you on the couch. “Just think about it for a second, yeah? We’ve been together 6 years, we’re always either here or at my place, so why not get somewhere together?”

“You woke me at 3am to ask me to move in with you?”

“Well, it’s part of it, yeah.”

“Fine, yes, I’ll move in with you. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“In a minute, there was something else I wanted to ask you.”

“Make it quick, I really want to go back to sleep,” you said, closing your eyes and leaning your head against the back of the couch.

“After we move in together would you… Um… Marry me?”

Your once tired eyes suddenly shot open.

“W-what?”

“I said, would you marry me?”

You sat up and looked over at Jimmy. He was sat there looking at you hopefully.

“I… Of course I would,” you said, still in shock.

Jimmy smiled wide and reached in his pocket.

“I really hoping I got the right one. I remember you looking at it a while ago so…”

He opened his hand and inside was the most beautiful black gold and diamond ring.

“Oh Jimmy. You really did remember.”

He slipped the ring onto your finger.

“It even fits and everything,” he chuckled.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight as you’d started to cry.

“I love you so much {Y/N},” he smiled, holding you tight.

“I still hate you for waking me up so early,” you chuckled softly.

“I’ll make it up to ya.”

You pull back slightly and smile at him.

“You definitely sure you want to marry me?”

“Never been more sure about anything.”

“You really are insane, aren’t ya?”

“Took you this long to realise?” he chuckled. “I love you, and I’m totally crazy about you. I want you to be mine for the rest of time.”

“You soppy bastard,” you chuckled, pressing your lips against his.

“Yeah, but only around you.”


End file.
